Songs From The Heart
by honeysuckelvine
Summary: His friends push him to far and Naruto decides to let his mask fall. His friends learn a whole lot more than they ever dreamed possible! PS: This was my first story! Be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Songs From The Heart

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I do knot own Naruto, his friends or the songs mentioned in the fic. In fact I do not own anything at all. You can't bleed a rock so don't sue me! The first two songs are from the soundtrack to the movie 'Dirty Dancing'. The forth is from the movie 'Return to Never Land'. 'Celtic women' sing the final song. There are some major spoilers.

Summery: His friends push him to far and Naruto decides to let his mask fall. His friends learn a whole lot more than they ever dreamed possible!

SONGS FROM THE HEART 

Chapter one: _WHO IS SHE?_

One fine spring morning, the sounds of fighting filled the air.

Now, don't get worried! It was just the rookie nine and Guy's team training musical chairs stile. Two circles where formed, one on the inside and one surrounding the first. The two shinobi facing each other would spar till the music Guy was playing would change and then the outer circle would rotate to create new pairs.

This would be very good training accept for one small problem. A certain blond ninja was ready to kill them all! No mater who he was paired with, they all talked down to him.

"BAKA"

"DOBE"

"IDIOT"

"LOOSER"

The insults filled the air. Naruto's dear friends where not just spewing words in the heat of battle either. He could tell that they really thought him to be all those vile things.

He was very sick and tired of the way his so-called friends treated him. They where always telling him to do the worst part of every mission. If they had to collect trash, Sakura made him get the trash from the river or in the mud so she wouldn't get dirty! When they catch that damn cat, he has to carry it and get all scratched up. They all give him the middle shift on night guard duties so that he always had the broken sleep and never got a straight eight-hour rest like the rest of them.

They would yell at him for wanting ramen for lunch, even though he would only request it when they where in the village. They just assumed that ramen is the only thing he eats so instead of asking what Naruto would like to eat, "Lets get lunch and NO RAMON!" would be screeched at him before he had a chance to say anything.

They insult his intelligence before he can even demonstrate a lack there of. "We need a leader for the mission and Naruto isn't smart enough, so which of us will it be?" "Shut up Naruto. We need to think of a way out and you are just in the way." "Naruto you baka! We didn't ask for your opinion!"

Worst of all, when they went anywhere with him, they loudly called attention to all of his faults, imagined or not, and whapped him over the head for no good reason. This made total strangers view him as a buffoon!

The training thankfully ends, just before Naruto's patience does.

Sakura lit up with an idea; " Lets get some lunch at that new restaurant that I hear opened while we where on that long mission… NO RAMEN!" She screeched the last part at Naruto.

Fuming at the implied insult, he silently fallowed the crowd till the area began to look familiar. He had just realized what part of town they where in when a loud familiar shout came from across the street.

"NARU-CHAN!"

All of Naruto's teammates gawked in astonishment as a pretty copper headed girl raced up to their blond loudmouth and flung her arms around him! Jaws dropped and eyes bugged out at the seen before them.

"Naru-chan! When did you get back?" she giggled.

"Last night." He happily replied.

"What?" she pouted, "Why the hell haven't you come by yet then?" she queried.

"I'm sorry Asuka! I was too tired last night and had training today but I promise to be there tonight!" Naruto apologized to the stranger. With that he gave the petite girl a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.

Now, the pair's relationship was becoming very questionable by this time, which in turn caused a few possessive people in the group to experience an extreme bought of jealousy at this display!

"See that you do!" she chirped at the blond before disappearing down the road.

"What the hell was that?" Many in the group had thought the question, but Sakura was the one to shriek it.

"What!" exclaimed Naruto!

Most of the people around the angry ninja assumed that Naruto was just being dumb; the thought that he was exclaiming in anger never crossed their minds.

"_**Baka!"**_ came Kiba's voice, " _**Who**_ was that _**chick**_?"

The boy finally lost the tenuous hold he had maintained on his temper and let them have the tongue lashing that they so rightfully deserved.

"_**Asuka**_ is a very good friend of mine who knows me _**one hundred**_ percent better than you all seam to!"

Sasuke burst in, " _**I**_know you better than anyone!"

His outburst surprised the surrounding peanut gallery, but Sasuke had told himself that Naruto's challenge could not go unmet. The stubborn Uchiha actualy did believe that he knew his teammate best.

"Oh really… Then I will ask you all a few questions. Try to answer if you can. What is my favorite food?"

"That's easy Dobe, roman!"

"Nope! How about my favorite color?"

"Orange!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Nope! My address?

…….

"My first friend?"

……

Sasuke wanted to say that _**he **_was the blond's **best** friend, but was unsure who Naruto's **first** friend was and so remained silent.

"My worst fear?"

…….

"Ok, here is an easy one, when is my birthday?"

………….

"Come on people, you are supposed to be my good friends that know me so well!"

…………..

Most of the surrounding company appeared to find the ground very interesting by now.

"If you had ever once bothered to ask me any of these questions, I would have answered you. But, seeing as you don't know the answers, the question of whether you know me, or even care about me seems to have been answered"

With that, he spun about to leave but a gentle hand at his wrist stopped him.

"What do you want Sasuke?" The defeated tone to Naruto's voice was a surprise to everyone and cracked a few of the more gentle hearts.

"Will you tell us the answers now?"

Naruto turned and looked Sasuke in the eye for a long time, and only saw the desire to set things right.

"Fine, if you would really like to know the true me, and not the version you chose to see, then go here tonight," a match book from a local bar flew in Sasuke's direction, "they open at five. Dress nice."

With a poof of smoke the blond was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Songs From The Heart

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I do knot own Naruto, his friends or the songs mentioned in the fic. In fact I do not own anything at all. You can't bleed a rock so don't sue me! The first two songs are from the soundtrack to the movie 'Dirty Dancing'. The forth is from the movie 'Return to Never Land'. 'Celtic women' sing the final song. There are some major spoilers.

Summery: His friends push him to far and Naruto decides to let his mask fall. His friends learn a whole lot more than they ever dreamed possible!

Chapter two: _**SULTRY SOUNDS**_

Promptly at five pm, eleven well dressed teens appeared in front of, _**SULTRY SOUNDS; **_the bar that was printed on Naruto's matchbook. It was a simple looking place. The building was clean and bright with wonderful live music wafting through the door giving it a welcoming feel.

The curious youths entered the dimly lit building only to run into the pretty girl from this morning. She wore a black leather bustier and read jeans. The bar was candle lit with quaint seating areas and a dance floor centered off the stage.

"Hi! You're the people I saw with Naru-chan today aren't ya! I'm so glad you came! Naruto will be so pleased!" The perky girl continued to gush as she led/dragged them to some prime tables at the front, just off the left side of the dance floor. "Good thing you got here early. Word always spreads when Naru-chan's here and we reach capacity quick!"

Keba gave her a puzzled look before asking her where Naruto was.

Now it was Asuka's turn to appear puzzled, "On stage of course!" with that she disappeared.

Twenty-two eyes turned to the stage and six jaws hit the ground. Shikamaru and Hinata smiled while Neji Shino and Sasuke barely maintained their usual, stoic expressions.

The band on the stage was excellent, but what caught all eyes was the gorgeous blond at the piano on the right side of the stage! The pianist had his back to them but know one could mistake that bright sunny hair. As the song ended, Naruto spun around to respond to a comment made by the singer.

A teal silk shirt with just the middle two buttons done emphasized the blue eyes and blond hair. The black tank under the shirt molded to finely chiseled muscles. The leather pants he wore where made of dear hide instead of cow. (This may seem unimportant but the difference is dramatic. Instead of thick, plastic looking shiny stuff, the dear hide was soft and supple.) It draped and clung to Naruto's legs like a lover and was fitted together with numerous leather-stitched seams that begged the eye to trace their path. They rode low on his hips and pooled around his feat to reveal black Birkenstocks. Tsunade's necklace draped around his neck, seen by his fellow shinobi for the first time, and his forehead protector had been left at home. Without the fabric in the way, Naruto's hair fell softly around his face and neck.

"When did…" began Sakura

"Naruto get to be…." continued Ino

"SO HOT!?" finished Ten Ten.

Silently, the boys all agreed.

"What happened to his orange suite of youth?" cried a distressed Lee. The rest glanced at him with sweat a drop!

"The orange atrocity, as Naruto likes to call it, is the only thing the villagers will sell him." The members of there group whom where unaccustomed to Kakashi jumped at the shinobi's abrupt appearance. "The cloths he wears hear are all presents from the people who care. He only wears the orange thing because he doesn't want to ruin good cloths on missions and what better way to hone your camouflage abilities then to stick out like a sore thumb and try to hide it?"

Ino was of course drawn to the jewels, "What a pretty necklace!" she squealed.

"That used to belong to the First. Tsunade gave it to him when they met."

The astonished shinobi took a moment to reevaluate the relationship between Naruto and the Hokage. They knew that she tolerated his shit but several had just realized that there might be a form of love between the two, or at least a very deep bond.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Sakura inquired.

"The owner is a very good friend of mine… I see you finally asked Naruto a question eh?"

This remark puzzled Kiba, "What do ya mean?"

Well, He only tells people about this place if they prove that they care enough about him to want to know him. The people who do know that he comes hear are protective of him and keep his secrets well. Hinata has been coming since she was ten," stunned faces swung about to face the shy girl, " and Shikamaru since Naruto passed the gennen exam." The same looks where now directed at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome!" he sighed.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" bellowed Ino.

"Naruto-cun asked us not to." Hinata whispered.

At this point another song ended and when Naruto glanced up the commotion drew his eye to find that they where all there. A mischievous smile spread crossed his face.

"Haruki, can I steal the mic for awhile?"

The voluptuous blond singer extended it out to Naruto with a grin on her face; "You know it's yours whenever you want it babe!" She tossed the microphone at him.

Naruto caught the mic in midair and sauntered up to the stand after a quick word with the drummer.

"This is a special song that I would like to dedicate to my friends that came to see me tonight."

He placed the mic back into its stand and bowed his head as the intro began to swell; bobbing it to the bluesy beat that surrounded him. When his queue to begin finally came he slowly raised his head and the most wonderful voice arose out of him.

_You don't own me; I'm not just one of you many toys_

You don't own me, don't say I can't go with other boys 

Sasuke appeared startled by the lyrics. Just what was his dobe trying to say?

_Don't tell me what to do_

_And don't tell me what to say_

_Please when I go out with you, don't put me on display_

Kakashi gave Sakura a pointed look. "The way you treat him in public influences how the public will treat him." She had the decency to blush at this remark.

_Cause, you don't own me, don't try to change me in any way_

You don't own me; don't tie me down cause I'll never stay 

"He has a very strong will and trying to change him or hold him back will only break him." Kakashi directed at Sasuke.

_Oh I don't tell you what to say, and I don't tell you what to do_

So just let me be myself, that's all I ask of you 

Kakashi felt that he had to through out one more dig to the immense pride of the kids before him. "I have always admired Naruto's ability to accept others as they are and to always encouraged others to be who they really are inside and to be true to themselves.

_I'm young and I love to be young _("POWER OF YOUTH!" cried Lee)

_I'm free; and I want to be free _(A slight nod from Neji)

_To live my life the way that I want _

_To say and do whatever I please _(Inner Sakura cheered)

The music swelled and Naruto swayed to the beat through the instrumental part before putting his heart sole and body into the ending of his rendition.

_I don't tell you what to do_

And I don't tell you what to say 

_So please when I go out with you don't put me on display_

_[Gentle scatting (nonsense words in time to music) till music died out_

Naruto flashed the audience a blinding smile and went to kiss Haruki on the cheek. The room was filling up fast and most people had drool on their chin from watching the vibrant blond on the stage.

"Oh no ya don't!" She laughingly pushed him back to center stage, "You haven't been here in three weeks. Sing me my favorite, then sing till the crowd is satisfied."

Before he could protest, the music to another song began and the cheers of the crowd drowned him out for a moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Songs From The Heart

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I do knot own Naruto, his friends or the songs mentioned in the fic. In fact I do not own anything at all. You can't bleed a rock so don't sue me! The first two songs are from the soundtrack to the movie 'Dirty Dancing'. The forth is from the movie 'Return to Never Land'. 'Celtic women' sing the final song. There are some major spoilers.

Summery: His friends push him to far and Naruto decides to let his mask fall. His friends learn a whole lot more than they ever dreamed possible!

Chapter three: _**THE GREEN EYED MONSTER**_

_(Sakura bashing not really intended)_

A fun and lively tune started up and Naruto cheerfully danced back to the mic stand. The next song had to be a local favorite because all of the regular patrons were already humming along and dancing to the beat.

Naruto stepped up close to the mic and belted out at the top of his lungs.

_Hay Baby! I wanna know! _

_Will Ya be my Girl?_

The crowd went wild! Every one cheered and sang along. Naruto put his whole being into the music and the audience was eating it up.

Naruto seemed to be gesturing for someone in the crowd to come and join him, and several jealous people strained to see who it might be!

_Hay Baby! I wanna know! _

_Will Ya be my Girl?_

Naruto leapt down from the stage and danced his way to the back of the room. He finally reached Asuka, who was delivering drinks to a table, and danced her back toward the stage. He deposited her tray at the ninjas table and helped Asuka onto the stage before jumping up behind her.

_When I saw ya walking down the street_

_I said, that's the kinda girl I'd like to meet_

_She's so pretty, lord she's fine_

_I'm gona make her all mine_

Naruto kept a firm hold on his victim and proceeded to dance her all over the stage. It looked like a seen straight out of the movie 'DERTY DANCING'. He rubbed against her suggestively and then twirled her all around.

_Hay Baby! I wanna know! _

_Will Ya be my Girl?_

On the word _girl _he dipped her, which is no small feat while singing into a microphone.

_When ya turned and walked away (Naruto let her dance away)_

_That's when I wana say_

_Common baby give me a whirl (He spun her back into his arms)_

_I wanta know if ya'll be my girl_

_Hay Baby! I wanna know! _

_Will Ya be my Girl?_

_When ya turned and walked away (he spun her away again)_

_That's when I wana say_

_Common baby give me a whirl (twirled her back again)_

_I wanta know if ya'll be my girl_

_Hay Baby! I wanna know! _

_Will Ya be my Girl?_

_Hay Baby! I wanna know! _

_Will Ya be my Girl?_

He danced with Asuka till the last note died away to the loud approval of the crowd… minus the surly ninja group to the side. 'Who dose that tramp think she is? She was just throwing herself at Naruto!' was the not so polite thoughts running through more than just one mind.

He helped Asuka hop down from the stage and then turned to the sultry singer.

"Did that meet with you approval my dear" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Haruki turned to him, her expression between a smirk and a smile "I had intended for you to sing it to _me_ ya know!" She sounded disapproving but her eyes twinkled, confident in Naruto's likely response.

Naruto grinned, " You know good and well that it was Asuka's turn, and that yours comes after Chou's." He laughed.

Giggling along, she ordered him back to the mic.

"Slave driver!" He through over his shoulder at her. "Well?" He asked the room at large, "Do ya wanta hear some more?"

The response was deafening! The whole room was on its feat. Shouts and screams of joy reverberated off of the walls! The people where jumping up and down, shouting Naruto's name with all their might.

When the cacophony died down a bit he leaned into the mic and grinned that famous Naruto grin, "I'll take that as a yes!"

More shouts of excitement where released as the first notes of the next songs intro filled the space.

Kiba turned to Kakashi, "Chou? How many girls dose he have?"

A seething Uchiha tried to appear uninterested in the answer to a question that he desperately wanted answered.

Iruka sensei appeared behind Sasuke, " Non."

Chouji was taken aback, "Huh?"

Iruka's face appeared mischievous, " Naruto isn't dating anyone. The people here are family to Naruto. Asuka and Chou are Haruki's daughters. Every night that he comes to sing, one of the three of them gets to be his girl in that son. He rotates their turns to keep things

Ino gaped, "Daughters! Her age jutsu is better than Tsunade's!"

Kakashi was glad that his mask hid his smirk, "No jutsu, just good jeans."

The girls all turned an envious eye to the well-endowed singer. "Wow!"

Asuka suddenly materialized at Iruka's elbow, "Got another one." she whispered. Her expression grim, Asuka passed a silver platter that held a letter and a lighter, to the gentle teacher.

A defeated look passed over his face before vanishing away, "Ring the bell." He mumbled. As this was said, Iruka hopped onto the stage and a loud bell was rung off to the side of the stage.

The music stopped and the audience appeared expectant. All eyes swiveled straight for Iruka and his burden. Apparently, this was a well-known ritual to the regulars.

Iruka strode up to the blue-eyed crooner and held up the tray with a flourish.

Naruto allowed a slightly grim look to flash across his fetchers before he wiped it away and turned to the crowed, fake smile firmly in place. Several hands where in the air and he chose a random person to join them on the stage.

The chosen man jumped up and grabbed the silver lighter from the tray. Holding the flame high, he roared, "This is for all you idiots of the world…"

As if they where reading a que card, the audience shouted back, **"GET OVER IT!" **as the letter was lit and burned to dust on the sterling tray.

The band instantly burst forth with a pounding, throbbing beat that stirred the blood and set the feat in motion, and Naruto shook the people with his voice. All sadness and anger where left behind as the musical notes lifted them all on a natural high.

Iruka went back to Kakashi's side, only to be pounced upon by the curious youths.

Neji was the first to inquire, "What was that all about?"

Kakashi answered with a sigh, "A threatening letter was sent. Ether to Naruto or to the bar for allowing Naruto in… I'm not sure which. We don't really read them anymore."

The mere fact that a ritual to handle the threats was created showed as a testimony to just how many of the letters they get. The sad faces of those who truly liked Naruto reflected just how much they truly did care for the boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Songs From The Heart

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I do knot own Naruto, his friends or the songs mentioned in the fic. In fact I do not own anything at all. You can't bleed a rock so don't sue me! The first two songs are from the soundtrack to the movie 'Dirty Dancing'. The forth is from the movie 'Return to Never Land'. 'Celtic women' sing the final song. There are some major spoilers.

Summery: His friends push him to far and Naruto decides to let his mask fall. His friends learn a whole lot more than they ever dreamed possible!

Chapter four: _**QUESTIONS ANSWERED**_

About two or three hours into the evening, the band took a break and hoped down from the stage as a recording created by 'SULTRY SOUNDS' played softly in the background.

Sheepishly, Naruto sidled up to the table. Asuka was there in an instant with sake and a large helping of okonomiyaki (a type of Japanese pancake or pizza) toped with cabbage, mushrooms, thinly slice pork, and red ginger.

"Ah Asuka! You are an absolute angel!" his eye revealed he absolute delight in the meal before him, "Perfect as usual!" after giving thanks Naruto dug in with a vigor.

The food caught Chouji's eye, "Is that you favorite food?"

The surrounding ninja had quickly become accustomed to a perpetual state of shock as the ramen fiend that ate at the speed of light, displayed impeccable manners and voluntarily ate vegetables.

Naruto, "Yes. I eat ramen all the time because it's the only thing that I can buy at the store that is still good no mater what the proprietors do to it. Also, the ramen shop is the only place, other than here, that will serve me. I eat fast so that I don't have to taste it, and a lot because my metabolism is high and ramen is not very filling."

Sakura picked up on something he had revealed, "So… you really don't like ramen?" Naruto shook his head. "Well shit! All those ramen gift cards I gave you for Christmas must have really sucked!" she wailed.

Naruto roared with laughter at that! "NO! I do have to eat it all the time after all! Plus, when I am given a lot of them, I pass them out to people in need, so it's all good!"

Naruto graced them all with his custom fox grin before dashing back up onto the stage for the next set.

"Kakashi, what is Naruto's favorite color?" Ino asked quietly, eyes trained onto the table.

"Teal, like the shirt he is wearing. It makes him think of the sky and the sea and the mission where his teammates became his friends." Came the reply.

The pink and raven-haired members of team seven appeared to have sported flushed cheeks and satisfied smiles that Naruto's favorite color choice had something to do with them. The clearly remembered that fateful mission in wave country when they almost lost Sasuke.

Sasuke especially remembers that trip because threat is when he fell for a boy he thought he hated. When they reached the top of the trees, he remembered looking over at the pleased blond and reveling in the way he looked in the moonlight. The realization of the budding feelings almost knocked him from his precarious perch.

"Where dose he live?" Lee's question pulled Sasuke from his musings.

The evoked memories made Iruka become visibly grim, "The slums. The only places that will rent to him are in the slums and they charge enough for a high-class pent house. Every six or seven months he is forced move because the owners get sick of Naruto's place being broken into. The kick him out and sell whatever they can of his things. Anything important to him is kept hear. I have tried to get him to live with me but he is afraid of others treating me bad because of him."

A thought suddenly accrued to Neji "How did Naruto find this place?"

Iruka smiled at an old memory, "Thirteen years ago, I bought this place." The surprises just kept coming. Ten Ten was starting to think that she should just leave her jaw on the ground, more convenient that way. "The members of the band had been my dear friends for years and we decided to collaborate on this place. I went to take a lode of trash to the dumpster and imagine my surprise when I found a five year old boy scrounging around in the dumpster. When I asked him what he was doing, he cowered before me and said he was looking for food." Several gasps where heard around the table. "I took him in and fed him. When I cleaned all of the layers of grime off of him, I found that he had been beaten very badly." Tears began to stream down the girls cheeks. "I found out that the Hokage would visit on Mondays and give Naruto food, then Tuesday, villagers would come to steal it all and beat him up. I talked to the Hokage and we decided that Naruto would eat all his meals with me to eliminate the problem."

"Haruki took an instant liking to him. She showed him the piano and he took to it like a duck to water! By the time he was ten, he could play several instruments and sing beautifully."

"I had to toss out a lot of customers in the beginning for treating him badly, but the club is just a hobby and not a main source of income so it did not hurt my business at all. I would not allow anyone to stay here if they so much as looked at him wrong. Over time, he wormed his way into the public's hearts through his music. That is how our little letter ritual began."

Iruka received a lot of puzzled glances for his remark ad decided to explain.

"I always kept him from seeing the hate letters we where receiving, till one day he found one. He was so worried that I was being threatened that he was going to quit coming to the bar!"

Hinata exclaimed, "NO!"

Iruka smiled at her response. "I told my loyal patrons what was going on. One of them jumped up on stage and tore up the letter shouting 'To all the stupid bastards out there, hear is my letter to you! GET OVER IT!' The crowed went wild and our ritual was born. Now, Naruto has a lot of people looking out for him."

All eyes turned up to the bubbly blond on the stage. Hinata sighed, "Naruto is the strongest person I have ever met! He has a heart of pure gold and strong convictions. He will be the greatest Hokage that ever lived!"

The assembled people appeared surprised. Not by the words, but to hear her speak so well on her own displayed her devotion to her friend and his dreams.

Iruka seemed amused by something, "Isn't their something you would like to tell Neji, Hinata?"

Hinata blushed bright as the sun for being placed on the spot. "Hi! Naruto accomplished something amazing. The day before he want on this last mission, he made a bet with father." The interest of the table had been seized, "If I lost against to Father in a spar, then… Neji… Naruto would allow father to place upon him the seal that you bear."

"WHAT!" Came the collective exclamation.

"If I were to win however, your seal and that of all other our other cursed family members would be removed."

Neji failed to contain his reaction to the incredible news, "NO! I WON'T LET HIM DO THAT! IT IS NOT WORTH NAROTO'S FREEDOM!"

Kakashi boomed, "QUIET! Allow the girl to finish."

Abashed by his outburst, Neji clamped his mouth tightly shut.

Hinata haltingly continued, "Naruto worked with me for a week and the day before he had to leave on his mission, father and I had our fight… I won…. You will be set free next week Neji Nesan, along with all the others!"

Neji stared at her in flabbergasted silence.

Iruka serenely smiled, "Naruto told me that it would be too long of a wait for him to become Hokage in order for him to uphold his promise. He wanted Hinata to be seen for her considerable worth, and for you to be free. This way he was able to accomplish both! Naruto had absolute faith in Hinata, and that faith paid off."

Neji slowly rose to his feat and came around the table to Hinata's side and gave her a long embrace with tears in his eyes. The sight of prim and proper Neji, loosing his composer so thoroughly was moving to most and disconcerting to pore Hinata. Then he abruptly spun around and began to head for Naruto. Kakashi snaked his hand out to wrap around his arm.

"I know that you are exited but he would want you to wait for his next break. He is unused to gratitude and it would embarrass him greatly if you hugged him on stage."

At this time, Naruto was handing the mic over to Haruki as a new song started up, 'DANCEN IN THE STREET'. Naruto hoped down and came over to grab Sakura's hand. Without giving her a chance to protest, he spun the astonished girl out onto the dance floor!

He danced her all over the floor and when the line, 'every guy, grab your girl, everywhere, around the world," came up, he twirled her back to the table and exchanged her for Ino in one smooth motion.

Naruto repeated the same process over again; only this time he grabbed Ten Ten on that line. Finely, the next time the line popped up, He pulled Hinata to him for the rest of the song. Each girl returned flushed and giggling. They where thoroughly pleased with the chance to dance and promised themselves to drag the boys to the dance floor many times that night.

As he returned Hinata to her seat Neji snakes his hand around Naruto's arm to keep him there.

"Naruto! Thank you for my freedom! I am forever in your debt and will always be your friend!" Neji then threw his arms about the surprised blond and squeezed him tight, unmindful of the black eyes staring daggers into his back.

Naruto returned the hug for a moment before drawing back to look Neji in the eye. "I only did what was right." Stated the highly uncomfortable ninja. Then he dashed back up and seated himself at the piano for the next song.

"Now for a song that I recently herd. I went with Asuka and Chou to see the movie 'Return to Never Land.' The theme song stuck with me and now I wish to share it with you." He began to play the haunting melody with skill.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Songs From The Heart

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I do knot own Naruto, his friends or the songs mentioned in the fic. In fact I do not own anything at all. You can't bleed a rock so don't sue me! The first two songs are from the soundtrack to the movie 'Dirty Dancing'. The forth is from the movie 'Return to Never Land'. 'Celtic women' sing the final song. There are some major spoilers.

Summery: His friends push him to far and Naruto decides to let his mask fall. His friends learn a whole lot more than they ever dreamed possible!

Chapter five: _**Never Never Land**_

_(Song title, "I'll Try", sung by Jonatha Brooke in the movie)_

_I am not a child now_

_I can take care of myself_

_I mustn't let them down now_

_I mustn't let them see me cry_

The emotion in Naruto's voice was stirring. Kakashi claimed that this was Naruto's nightly prayer when he was growing up.

_I'm fine_

_I'm Fine_

_I'm too tired to listen_

_I'm too old to believe_

_All these childish stories_

Naruto's defeated face from this morning returned clearly to their minds.

_There is no such thing as_

_Faith… and trust… and pixy dust_

_I try_

_But it's so hard to believe_

_I try but I can't see what you see_

_I try_

_I try_

_I try_

_My whole world is changing_

_I don't know where to turn_

_I can't leave you waiting_

_But I can't stay and watch the city burn_

_Watch it burn_

Regardless of how he is treated, Naruto will always protect the village with all he has.

_Cause I try_

_But it's so heard to believe_

_I try_

_But I can't see what you see_

_I try_

_I try_

_I try and try_

_To understand_

_The distance in-between_

_The love I feel_

_And the things I fear_

_And every single dream_

_I can finally see it_

_Now I have to believe_

_All those precious stories_

_All the world is made of_

_Faith… And Trust... And Pixy Dust_

_So I'll try_

_Cause I finally believe_

_I'll try cause I can see what you see_

_I'll try_

_I'll try_

_To FLY_

Not a dry eye was left in the building as the last notes of the song floated up to the heavens.

There can not possibly be a better feeling then the knowledge that Naruto still has faith after all he has been through. If he can believe, then no one else has any excuse not to.

The end of this song wrapped up another set and Naruto soon joined his friends for another break.

The girls where all over him, gushing about the beauty of the song.

Naruto spoke softly, "I don't know, it just spoke to me in the theater. In the movie, the girl had a hard life and had to grow up to soon. The whole point to the movie was that the more serious life gets, the more you need something to believe in and dreams to fallow. This song helps me to remember to have faith, trust and to search for my own pixy dust!"

Kiba was confused, "What is pixy dust?"

The fact that Shino was the one to answer, scared pore Hinata, "Pixy dust is a powder that the mythical creatures pixies, or fairies, produce. It is said to contain magical properties."

"How are you gonna find any?" apparently, Kiba was still a little confused.

Naruto graced them all with another Cheshire grin, "In the real world, pixy dust is anything that lifts you up and gives you hope! Things like love, friendship and having a precious person to protect." He left them to ponder his words then headed back for the last set.

"Iruka," Sasuke inquired, "where you his first friend?" An emotion he didn't wish to name bus suspected could be jealousy, forced Sasuke to keep his eyes averted.

Iruka gave Sasuke a startled look, "No, you where." Sasuke head whipped around so fast that he got a crick in his neck. "When Naruto was four, you saw him on the street and gave him some of you lunch. He never forgot that kindness."

Sasuke was incredibly relived that Naruto actually remembered that. Sasuke had been waiting in the park to have a picnic lunch with his brother. Itachi however, could not make it. Sasuke was getting ready to head home when he saw a dirty little blond boy in rags searching the trash for something. Sasuke offered to help find whatever the boy had lost and found himself mesmerized by the most beautiful blue eyes Sasuke had ever encountered. He offered to split his lunch just to keep the boy there a little longer.

"Do you know his worst fear?" Sasuke pushed on.

Iruka replied, "That his friends will learn the reason why the villagers hate him and agree with the village."

The group wanted to protest the very idea of Naruto not trusting in their friendship but they all knew that it was their own faults that Naruto could not trust them.

Sasuke continued with the investigation, "Why has he kept his birthday a secret, and what day is it?"

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged a meaningful look.

Kakashi chose to be the one to respond, "Naruto has given us permission to answer all of your questions to night. But this question takes us back to his greatest fear. I will let you choose as a group, do you which to continue. You can learn why the village hates him, and you might side with the village once you learn the truth. Or, do you wish to believe that ignorance is bliss and let the inquisition slide?"

The teens all deliberated for a moment and ultimately decided that Naruto is Naruto and that nothing can change the kind of person he is.

"We want the answers." Sakura stated.

"His birthday is October the tenth. The reason for hiding his birthday is because it is not a pleasant day for him. Every year, the people who know Naruto's secret and don't know Naruto, beat him, steal from him, and treat him like dirt…"

Iruka broke in, "Ino, let me ask you a question. If you had a Ming vase but the flowers inside where ugly, would you break the vase and through it out?"

Ino was aghast at the very idea! "NO! The flowers would be discarded but the vase is priceless!"

Iruka then turned to Chouji, "Chouji, if the food in an expensive container went bad, would you throw out the container?"

Chouji pondered, "No. The food would be ditched but the container would be kept of course."

Iruka allowed the analogies to sink in befor he continued. "Neji, do you remember when Naruto told you that he bares a seal like yours?"

Neji of course could never forget the conversation that changed his life. "Of course!"

"Naruto" continued Iruka, "was given a seal when he was twenty minuets old." A loud gasp circled the table. "The whiskers on his face are a small part of the seal. Thy also keep the villagers from forgetting about the seal. The people who hurt him only see the whiskers, they never look up at the blue eyes above them or they would know that Naruto is no monster!"

"Monster!" exclaimed Ino, "Who would see Naruto as a monster?"

" The seal was placed upon him by the fourth. It was made to cage the kubie, the great fox, within the boy. It was don to save the village. The village however only sees the monster. They hate the thing that is inside of a precious container and so seek to destroy the container. They only see the dead flowers and so, would break the Ming vase rather then in order to remove the flowers."

To allow the teens a chance to ponder over all of the new information for the rest of the evening, Iruka and Kakashi left.

The young shinobi wordlessly watched as Naruto sang and played. They remembered all that the boy had done for them over the years. He had saved each of their asses at some point in time! He had dragged Sasuke back from that devil snake man. He had freed Neji and all of his kind! He protected Sakura and risked his life countless times for every person in the village that hated him profusely. Naruto was no monster he was a hero.

The end of the evening finally drew near. Naruto stepped up to the microphone and boisterously began to address the audience.

"I would like to thank you for all of your support tonight! As always, this was an amazing audience to play for and I can't wait till next time!"

Loud cheers drowned him out for a moment. When the din at last began died down again, Naruto addressed the audience again, "I would like to leave you with my favorite song of all time. This is a song that speaks to my heart! I hope to one day sing it to the entire village on the day that I am made Hokage!" Naruto punctuated the end of his speech by thrusting his fist into the air.

The cheer that arose could be heard over a mile away! Feat stamping, hands clapping and voices screaming in joy! I took several minuets for the cacophony to die down.

"Now, before we begin the final song, I would like to introduce the band to you!"

The band started to show off what it could do, and as each member was announced, that person stepped forward to do an impressive solo. Finally, Haruki stole the mic to introduce Naruto who did a solo on the piano to a resounding applause.

Naruto then returned to the mic as a slow, lilting melody drifted on the air. He swayed with the music and allowed his body to become one with the notes that surrounded him. It was a moving sight to see!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Songs From The Heart

Pairing: Naru/Sasu

Rating: PG 13

Disclaimer: I do knot own Naruto, his friends or the songs mentioned in the fic. In fact I do not own anything at all. You can't bleed a rock so don't sue me! The first two songs are from the soundtrack to the movie 'Dirty Dancing'. The forth is from the movie 'Return to Never Land'. 'Celtic women' sing the final song. There are some major spoilers.

Summery: His friends push him to far and Naruto decides to let his mask fall. His friends learn a whole lot more than they ever dreamed possible!

Chapter six: _**GOOD NIGHT**_

_("One World" As sung by Celtic Women)_

_I hear a baby crying  
A sad sound, a lonely sound  
I want to take his in my arms  
And then I dry away all his tears _

I see a boy, who's frightened  
A young boy, with old eyes  
I long to say 'You're welcome here,  
You can be happy now that you're warm'

We're all a part of one world  
We all can share the same dream  
And if you just reach out to me  
Then you will find deep down inside  
I'm just like you

Loud voices raised in anger  
Speak harsh words, such cruel words  
Why do they speak so selfishly  
When we have got so much we can share?

So let your hearts be open  
And reach out with all your love  
There are no strangers now  
They are our brothers now  
And we are one

We're all a part of one world  
We all can share the same dream  
And if you just reach out to me  
Then will find deep down inside  
I'm just like you

We're all a part of one world  
We all can share the same dream  
And if you just reach out to me  
Then will find deep down inside  
I'm just like you

I'm just like you 

This time, the applause was quiet and reverent. It was as if the people where afraid of breaking the magic of the moment.

Slowly, everyone filed out of the building.

Naruto went to join his friends again.

"Hi! I hope that you enjoyed your evening but you will just have to wait till tomorrow to grill me. I am so tired right now that I really need to get home."

That said, he hugged the girls and shook hands with the boys before disappearing from view. Disappointed, the young shinobi dispersed and headed for their homes.

Sasuke was so busy, planning out how he would corner his blond for a serious talk tomorrow, that he failed to notice that said blond was sitting on Sasuke's doorstep till he nearly stepped on him!

"NARUTO!"

"Do you accept me?"

It took a moment for the Uchiha to understand what was being asked, "Yes!"

"Do you know me?"

This question might seam cryptic to some but Sasuke understood instantly. "Your favorite food is okonomiyaki, and your favorite color is teal. I was your first friend and Iruka was the second. Your birthday is October the tenth. Finally, your worst fear is that your friends would find out about the kubie and hate you for it. Thankfully, we all just love you more!"

The only indication of the emotional turmoil the boy was suffering, was a slight tremble to his voice, "Do you love me?"

Sasuke breath caught in his throat. Was Naruto asking what he hoped Naruto was asking? He certainly hoped so, "With all my heart my Naruto! I have for a long time and tonight only served to deepen that love! I fell fore your eyes the first time I saw you. I fell for the rest of you on top of the trees in wave country. I have just been so afraid of rejection from the only person that I have ever held dear since my family, that I could not find the courage to approach you. _My_ greatest fear is loosing you."

Naruto barely allowed the Uchiha to finish his words before claiming his lips in a kiss that seamed to fuse their soles together!

"I have loved you from the moment you shared your lunch with me, fourteen years ago! Even when I became green with envy do to all the love lavished upon you by the village, I could not help but love you. I will continue to love you for all eternity!" Whispered Naruto when they had finally pulled apart. "I have faith and trust in you. With you at my side, I don't need any pixy dust to fly. Your love will lift me to the clouds!"

A small part of Sasuke wanted to yell 'Dobe' and drag Naruto off to bed. Unfortunately, he knew that would be a very bad idea. Now that he had heard Naruto's secret, he finally understood Naruto's opposition to being called 'dead last'.

Naruto had spent his whole life left behind and abused. Sasuke never wanted to make him feel that way again. Naruto was precious and disserved to be treated that way.

"Naruto, would you like to go on a date tomorrow?"

Naruto's face dissolved into a sweet smile. "I would like that very much!"

They shared a tender kiss before Naruto headed home, a smile on his face and a song in his heart.

Three years later.

Naruto stood on a high platform before the village that he loved so well! His New Hokage robs whipped about him in the gentle breeze. All of his friends cried and the villagers cheered! The view before him stirred his heart with gladness. The pure joy of the day welled up within him, busting to be let out!

Naruto's obligatory speech was now over and the soft opening strains to his favorite song, drifted out over the assembly. Naruto had slowly won over the villagers heart with his singing and good deeds. Do to the popularity of his performance; Sultry Sounds was forced to relocate to a larger building.

Now very familiar with his anthem, his fellow villagers began to hum along with the lilting tune.

_I hear a baby crying  
A sad sound, a lonely sound  
I want to take him in my arms  
And then I dry away all his tears_

Naruto looked out over all of the dear faces as he sang from the heart. His dream had come true. The village that he loved had at last accepted him. Now, when people look at him, all they see is Naruto!

As he sang the last verse of the song he felt it with his whole heart and knew that his village finally agreed.

_We're all a part of one world  
We all can share the same dream  
And if you just reach out to me  
Then will find deep down inside  
I'm just like you _

I'm just like you 

When Naruto stepped down from the stage, it was into the loving embrace from his husband of one year.

Sasuke had wooed his love. They went on romantic dates. Moon lit strolls, and long long talks. Having waited so long to share their feelings, they took the time to savor their courtship.

The night that Sasuke proposed to Naruto, on the bridge where Sasuke nearly lost his life in Naruto's defense, they made love for the first time. They worshiped each others body's and cherished each other's souls. And, just as Naruto had claimed, they had no need of pixy dust to reach the stars together.

"I love you Naruto!"

"I Love you to Sasuke! Please, take me home and we can fly again."

THE END!


End file.
